


[Art] Sinner's Angel

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[RBB 2014] Sam knew Gadreel's wings were still not healed. It was obvious, if you watched Gadreel as much as he did, you noticed that his back seemed to hurt all the time. He wanted to help. Maybe he could show Gadreel how much he cared, and maybe it would give him the courage to tell Gadreel that he fell in love with him, too. It took weeks before he finally got him to agree to manifest his wings, to let Sam sit behind him, not nearly close enough like he would have preferred, but it was a start. His plan and everything he had thought, went down the drain when he finally saw the state of his wings. Sam didn't even know where to start or how to touch Gadreel now that he finally saw how bad it really was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Sinner's Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sinner's Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283943) by [NishkaGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishkaGray/pseuds/NishkaGray). 



> My third entry for the Supernatural ReverseBang 2014.
> 
> It's kind of sad that I didn't have time to make more additional art for the wonderful story this inspired, I still might do so some other time. Nevertheless, the story is absolutely perfect, I love it, I'm also amazed and honored that my art inspired such an great author and my art could never do it justice anyway, go read it, you won't be disappointed.

[](http://imgur.com/qsl87tU)

[](http://imgur.com/mP81tkv)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/110523363792)


End file.
